Tales of the Returning hero
by chii77
Summary: Read And Review and tell me what you think?...First Story...Cloud/Lady


Author's rant: Hello readers. My first Fanfic here, I got a few ideas coming up lately and I really want to share with it but, I'm still new with this writing stuff, and I'm not really good with English so… Please bear with it… My Cloud here is an OC, and a bit AU.

AN: I do not own devil may cry or final fantasy VII

Summary: Cloud thought it's over, but he thought wrong. More dangers are lurking beneath the shadows aiming for enslaving the whole world. He fights again.

TALES OF THE RETURNING HERO

Mission 1

Five years...

Five whole years has passed when the world almost met its end, at the hands of the organization the controls demons called "The Order". The Order is an organization of exterminating demons from past but they are hiding something only demons do, Human experimentation with demons blood or parts. Four people changed the whole fate of humanity that day. They fought till there's no opponent standing.

But still, The Order isn't done yet.

**Outskirts of the city**

"Cloud, can you fetch some water down the well?"Says a beautiful brunette lady with mismatch eyes, her left eye is red, while the other is blue, Wearing a white sundress and brown sandals. She's in the kitchen washing a couple of dishes.

"Ok, Honey!" shouts coming from the outside of the house. Obviously this is a man with unruly and spiky blonde hair and green eyes. His name is Cloud. Cloud is one the successfully experimented human with a demons blood. He was one of the four people saved the world, though now He works now as a farmer. He still attained his muscular but lithe build, standing tall on 6"2. Yep, He's still can kick ass.

Taking the request of his wife, he started Walking down the slope slightly away from the house, thinking about his life. Happy living with his wife, married for 2 years now. He still remembered how he asks her to date in the middle of the fight.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Lady" Cloud said. Slashing a scarecrow and jumped sideways to avoid getting hacked off by one of the scarecrows._

"_What, Cloud? Can't you see I'm a bit busy here" Lady said. Kicking her opponent in the face and stabbing another scarecrow._

"_Well I was thinking" stabbing his sword in the ground, using it as support while kicking his enemies around him._

"_Thinking about what?" firing her Kalina-Ann at the general direction of the incoming Scarecrows, killing one third of them._

"_How about going to dinner after we're done with this little skirmish?" asks Cloud. Lady Blushed red hearing what he said._

"_Are you asking me on a date?"_

"_Hmm, yep!" while Grinning. Lady Face faulted. "You know your timing really suck sometimes"_

"_Hehehe" _

"_Ok, But your gonna have to bring me on the sea sides. I heard there are a number of good restaurants there." Lady said. Stare at him with a stern face._

"_Ok, pick you up at seven later" Cloud Grinned back. "Ok let's wrap it up with this guy" swinging his fusion sword back to his shoulder, _

_**Later that night, Date Time**_

_Cloud fumbled with his button up shirt, it was black with thin red stripes going up and down. No matter how much he messed with it, his collar just would not stay the way he wanted it to, and did anyone else feel how hot it was in the bathroom?_

_He checked his pants to make sure everything was at least alright with them and was pleased to see his fancy pair of fancy black pants were just fine, he worked out the creases one more time and stepped out of the bathroom. Finishing He's wardrobe with black shoes._

"_Cloud, Are you ready yet?" Lady yelled from the lobby, waiting anxiously for her date to arrive._

_She herself chose a simple, dark red dress that had open slits on either side, allowing her to show off her creamy legs when she walked. Her sandals were also red. Lady was also very nervous, this was to be her first date in a long time, and she didn't want to mess anything up, especially with Cloud._

_'I hope he enjoys the restaurant I picked out...Oh will he like my dress or should I go get another one? God! When did I ever get this stressed out over something, I'm more powerful than him…I think?'_

_"I'm ready, sorry about making you wait Lady." Cloud whispered into her ear, startling her and making her jump away from him. When she saw his outfit, she blushed a bit and smiled at how handsome he looked with his fancy dress shirt._

_"Aww! Cloud-kun got himself a collar; let me fix it for you." Lady moved to him and with practiced grace and precision only a woman could have, easily fixed his collar and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt, sneaking a feel at his developing muscle. She sighed in a very fan girlish way, confusing the already embarrassed Cloud even further._

_'Play it cool Cloud, all you're doing is dating a woman who is probably the more powerful than you and she can fire your balls off without hesitation...nothing to worry about' Cloud thought._

_"Ready, Lady?" Cloud asked with genuine sincerity, Lady looked at him and nodded._

_She grabbed his outstretched arm and looped her own through it, glad to see Cloud was taller than her own height and he was being so formal with her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered a sweet compliment that she had been anxiously waiting for all night, making her feel warm inside._

_"Lady, those dress looks absolutely marvelous on you. Red is truly your color, majestic and deadly." _

_"T-thank you Cloud...I must say, your outfit suits you wonderfully, you look like the perfect gentleman!" The two walked down the streets of city, completely ignoring the sights and just focusing on each other._

_On their way to Lady's restaurant of choice, they made small talk and started to converse with each other much more fluidly and relaxed than they had before. It was as if just the very idea of being in a relationship with each other opened...and they came to find they blended very well with one another._

_Upon entering the restaurant, they picked a booth along the wall, so they could look out the window and observe the Sea. _

_"Wow! You actually found a lovely place for our date? "Cloud laughed at Lady's outburst after reading the menu, he had indeed found the restaurant, and it was really the main reason why he picked it. He just wanted tonight to go right, he didn't want to make any mistakes with Lady, and she was too precious to him._

_"Yes I did, I hoped you might enjoy it! A cooked fish with rice and vegetables with sake, the fish is a rare type that is only found in the waters around here" Cloud said. Lady ordered some beef and vegetables with sake also. They conversed once again while waiting for their orders. Lady had asked a few intimate questions of his life, namely if he had ever had a girlfriend. He had answered her with a sad shake of the head and outright proclaimed that he figured that no girl would ever like him either because of his personality._

_Both Cloud and Lady ate their meals gracefully, afraid of getting embarrassed with his/her date._

_After finishing their wonderful meals, Lady asked for a shake with two straws, confusing Cloud. The waiter dutifully brought the chocolate drink back out and laid onto the table, both occupants now feeling very nervous about the ordeal._

_"Cloud...I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Lady stopped talking when she felt Cloud's hand move over her own, rubbing her soft and delicate knuckles and palm with his calloused thumb._

_"No...You don't have to apologize Lady...this is perfect." Cloud leaned over the table and got his straw into his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at the woman. She giggled and got her own straw, drinking her fair share of the beverage, all the while holding Cloud's hand._

_Many of the restaurant goers, looked at them commented about 'lovely couples' or 'aw, sweet'. Many of the female felt great jealousy and anger at Lady for fishing a handsome god, same reactions to the boys just jealous at Cloud for getting a date with beautiful lady. All were tuned out, however, by the love birds._

_Their eyes were meant only for each other that night, even after they left the restaurant to view the fireworks. Cloud carried Lady bridal-style carrying her to a nearby roof causing Lady to blush with the intimate action and they sat with each other on the roof, observing the midnight fireworks show. Cloud lay on his back with Lady cuddled up on his side, his arm around her in a possessive manner._

_"Tonight was perfect, Cloud. I couldn't have asked for a better date, from anyone." Lady looked up into his forest green eyes that looked down into her blue and red eyes, silently hoping that she could stop searching, that he would be the one._

_After their date, they decided to go to beach, walking side by side near the sea, while talking some more, laughing at their antics. They decided to its time to go. After that, they got hooked on more dates and they fell for each other. Dating for 6 months and Cloud propose to Lady and got married after 3 months. _

**Flashback end**

He didn't notice the eyes following him above the trees. Nearing the well, Cloud heard whistling sound behind him, jumped away, almost getting cleaved in half with a big knife. Looking at the attacker, he thought 'four scarecrows! , this is sixth time of the month I'm being attacked', somersaulting one of the near scarecrow, kicking at its head, dodging again from one of them.

"Damn it, I didn't bring any weapons with me" Cloud said, looking around for weapons he can use. He found a metal pipe near the well. "Meh, I hope this is gonna stand against them." Wielding the metal pipe, he moved forward quickly aiming for the nearest scarecrow, using the forced of his speed he slash at the head, the head exploded of the scarecrow.

"One down, three to go", 'damn it, the metal pipe can't hold one hit more, I need to get out of here and get my sword at the house.' Cloud thought. Doing He's idea, he moved but someone called out his name. Looking at who called out his name. Noticing the guy throws a sword at him. Catching the sword, he looked at the sword and thought 'this is my sword, why is it here' looking at the man who threw the sword 'why did this guy come here at this time?' Cloud said in his thoughts , Cloud swings his fusion sword sideways, he blocked the big knife aiming for his side, using the small destruction, he spin his body while holding out his sword, decapitating the head of the monster, he jump again and aim for the other two.

"Omni slash v.2!" he yelled. A triple energy slash came out of He's sword, killing the remaining scarecrow. Breathing slightly awkward, he walk back to the well to fetch his bucket of water. Walking to the guy who threw his sword, the guy is clapping his hands to Cloud's achievement.

"You're still good Cloud" the man said. The man is handsome, silver gray hair, electric blue eyes, same tall as Cloud, wearing red coat with black pants and steel-toe boots. He's sword is hanging at his back.

"What are you doing here and what do you want Dante?" Cloud said knowing this man means nothing but trouble to him and his wife. That's why he and Lady moved out of the city evading trouble.

"Cloud don't be mean to your friends, can't I visit my friends saying hello?" Dante said while acting hurtful.

"I'm just asking what do you want with me Dante?" with a deadpan look. Dante grins at his expression knowing he needs his help for demon hunting.

"I came here to get you." Dante said, adopting a serious face.

"Kidnapping is against the law, last time I check!" yelled Cloud with a WTF face.

"HAHAHA, I don't mean it that way, I mean I got another job and I need your and Lady's help with this one."

"You know I'm finished with this kind of job Dante, I'm already happy with my wife here, away from the cities. And can't you get your brothers helping you?"

"Uh, I already did and there are helping me, and I need two more accomplices because we can't do it with only of the three of us, and Trish is already on a job of her own."

Cloud let out a huge sigh, 'it's not fair what did I ever do wrong to the gods, why do they make my friends so troublesome' "ok ok let's go to my house so we can discuss it further" Cloud said, walking back to his house.

"Honey we got a troublesome visitor" Cloud said.

"Who is it?" a voice from the kitchen heard.

"Come here at the living room" Cloud replied. Then a woman came out of the door leading to the kitchen. Looking at his husband, walks to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips then looking at the door where Dante is standing.

"Oh hello Dante, welcome to our home, and what do you want?" Lady groans out. Cloud chuckled at his wife asking the same question as him. Looking at Dante he burst out laughing, the question brought tears to Dante's face and mumbling 'why my friends are mean to me'.

Adopting a serious face, Dante said "I need your help with a mission, Virgil and Nero are already helping me with this but I need two more companions."

"How much?" Lady said.

"Oh come on honey, do we need to help them, I thought we agree we leave this kind of job to them." Cloud whispered to her ear.

"I know Cloud but we need the money, and we need a vacation far away from here." Lady whispered and giggled on what she said to her husband.

"Guys, what are whispering about?" Dante said.

"Oh nothing" lady said "Dante, how much is the pay for job and maybe we'll accept the job" Lady said. Everyone knows that lady love money second to her husband. 'Whatever I'll just go with the flow when Lady talks about money' Cloud mumbled.

"Fifty million yen (I'm gonna use Japanese monetary here in this Fic)" Dante said. The husband and wife are imitating an owl, and laughing with glee. 'When I play my cards right I can take more than half of it' Lady Thought and laughing maniacally.

"Wow, that's a lot of money Dante, is the contractor serious about this?" Dante nods "who's the contractor?"

"Trish received the call while I was out buying pizza, she said the contractor is the head priest from Vatican City, He said the numbers of demons is increased since 2 months ago and people who disappeared over the lost three months increase three times, a number of laboratories found with human experimentations," Dante breathed out and continuing "they already tried investigating it but every time they send their men, they disappeared too after three days, and when they found them only mangled corpse are left. The corpses are branded with an insignia of this" showing them a piece of photo with a corpse without the skins and an insignia of a star with upside down cross inside the star on the chest of the corpse.

Cloud and Lady widened their eyes, "The Order" Lady thought out loud, knowing the insignia, they know who are they dealing with. "I thought we already destroyed them 5 years ago?" Cloud said seriously after getting over his shocked.

"I thought that too already" pausing for a bit "we are dealing with same group of people and demons who wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it on their own taste" Their group of demon hunters almost lost their battle with that group.

Lady walked out of the room heading to the main bedroom. Cloud knows Lady will never forgive this group because they are the group who experimented on her last 7 years ago, thanks to Cloud who saved her on one of the laboratories, he found her naked on a tube filled with green substance, he killed all the scientist who are examining her and escaped. Cloud wanted to follow his wife but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from his tracks.

"Damn it Dante, Do you know how hard I want her forget about 'The Order'?" Cloud said saddened of his wife. Every night they slept together she wept and saying 'stop please, I wanna go home.', and that was three years ago. Cloud made every attempt to forget the nightmares, making her happy, holding her in her sleep and whispering soothing words to her so she can sleep peacefully.

"I know Cloud but we are the only one who are experienced with this group and this time we will finish them once for all" Dante said, knowing how his best friend how much he love his wife. Dante and Cloud were friends for the last 10 years, Dante found Cloud on the beach facing down on the sand, clothes ripped and wet and his body is covered in wounds and cuts while holding his sword and Dante knows Cloud lose his memories and only he's name he found out.

Cloud sighed out loud, knowing He's friend is right, a bit saddened about this development.

While they are reminiscing about the past, the door of the bedroom opened and Lady came out battle ready. Lady is wearing a black body suit (like in underworld the movie I forgot the name of the character) on her back is the Kalina-Ann, A Bazooka with a spear on the end, holding her two guns gifted by Dante on her birthday. The guns is the same as Dante's but different colors, the right one is red-tinted black with a word 'repentance' on the left side and the other is silver-tinted black and on its right side a word 'vindicate' .

"Cloud let's go" Lady said in a cold tone with a face says 'Don't listen and I kill you'.

"YES MA'AM!" Cloud shivered out. Cloud left the room to get dress in his clothes.

END

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
